Rainbows in the Twilight
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: This is a Twidash, Scootadopt fic. Rated T for swearing and stereotyping. Characters are OOC. Full summary inside. I do not own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My inspiration for this story is from "Four is Greater" by Kodeake on FiMfiction. Written with help from my best friend Johan. Thanks for the help buddy! I do not own MLP or its characters, which is owned by Lauren Faust. Characters might seem OOC in this story but I'm doing this for a reason!**

**Summary: After Rainbow Dash reveals her sexual orientation, Twilight and Rainbow discover that their friends are stereotyping homophobes. Twilight and Rainbow then decide to ask the princesses and their family for help about their situation. A Meeting with Rainbow Dash's father brings new feelings and a problem with lecturing an entire hard-headed town on homophobia and homosexuality in the process. Twidash & Scootadopt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbows in the Twilight<strong>

**Chapter 1: Coming Clean**

**_Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner Bakery, 17:00…_**

Five mares were currently sitting at a table inside the small bakery while talking about why they were there and the pony who called them there while nibbling on various cupcakes that the most energetic of the five had bought.

"So, ya'll got any idea as to why Rainbow had called us here?" Applejack asked after taking a bite from her icing-coated treat. Her friends all shook their heads. "No, she only said that it was really important that we'd be here." Twilight said. Everyone frowned at that. It was a really cryptic message, thus everyone started making assumptions.

"Maybe she's pregnant and she wants us to help her raise it…" Fluttershy spoke quietly. Pinkie laughed at that. "Don't be silly, Flutters! She's clearly come to tell us that she's really an alien from a different dimension, intent on draining us of our precious bodily fluids during a mating ritual under the full moon tomorrow!" the pink mare exclaimed.

Rarity frowned and Applejack smacked Pinkie against the head. "Don't be silly, darling. Clearly she has decided to embrace her feminine side and wants us to help her be more feminine." The white unicorn smiled at her statement. "I'd of course be more than happy to design a new wardrobe for her and give them as a gift."

Twilight was about to comment on that statement when she noticed the cyan pegasus slowly walk up to their table. "Rainbow, hi!" she smiled at her friend, making the others turn towards Rainbow Dash.

Everyone noticed it immediately the changes in the mare's appearance and posture. Her shoulders were drooped, her mane hung over her eyes and her tail was dragging on the ground. There were bags underneath her eyes and tear stains on her face. Her two crimson eyes held sorrow, fear and a small amount of hope in them.

She stopped in front of them and sat down. "Hey girls." Her voice came out even huskier than usual. "You're all probably wondering why I called you here, huh?" she gave a small smile and sighed. All five her friends still held their shocked gazes. They had never seen her like this in all the time they knew her, not even Fluttershy, who had known her since their time in Cloudsdale.

Rainbow gulped and looked down. "The reason why I asked you all to come here is because I haven't been completely honest with all of you." She bit her lip nervously. "I'm going to tell you a secret I've kept ever since I was a foal." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm… I… uh…" Rarity leaned closer to her. "You can tell us, dear." She smiled softly. The rainbow-maned mare gave her a small smile again. "Thanks. I wanted you all to know that I'm a…" The word that was spoken made a curtain of tension befall the group. Nopony breathed for a couple of minutes until the sound of laughter entered the air. They turned to see Pinkie on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Oh, that was a good one, Dashie!" The mare laughed. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy started laughing as well, with Twilight remaining quiet and Rainbow looking at them in fear before muttering. "It wasn't a joke, Pinkie." The silence that befell the table after that statement was horrifying for the rainbow mare.

"What?" Rarity asked in shock. "You mean you're really one of… one of _Them_?!" she exclaimed in horror. Rainbow recoiled back at the glares four of her friends were giving her. Twilight, however, was just staring at the ground quietly. The speedy flyer gulped again. "You girls… accept me though… right?"

Applejack's voice came out in a soft tone they had never heard from her. "It ain't natural." She spoke with a shake of her head. The tone made Rainbow flinch and she turned to look at her other friends. "Pinkie?" the pink mare shook her head and looked away. "Fluttershy?" the yellow pegasus shied into her mane with a "Sorry Dashie." As quiet as she could muster.

Rainbow Dash didn't even bother to look at the final judge. "Twilight?" The purple alicorn was still looking at the empty plate before her, not making a single sound. She glanced at her friends. She had a choice to make. Either chose to tell the truth and lose four of her friends, or she could lie and lose the friend she cared about most and go against her own judgment, feeling guilt for the rest of her life.

Twilight decided upon neither and quickly cast her teleportation spell to take her to her room in the large crystal castle outside her town. The five mares frowned at the disappearance of their friend. Rainbow immediately flew off towards the crystal building where her friend stayed.

**_With Twilight…_**

The purple alicorn was currently walking in a circle, struggling between the choices she faced. She contemplated the outcomes of her predicament slowly. If she chose to do what was wrong and pick the majority of her friends, she'd lose Rainbow Dash and feel guilty for the next couple of centuries of her prolonged existence.

If she picked Rainbow Dash, she'd lose the majority of her friends and become a mockery of Ponyville for the next few years. She could lie and feel guilty for a couple-hundred years, or she could tell the truth and be mocked for the next few years. She knew that her family and the other princesses would support her if she chose Rainbow Dash, heck, her family knew she was a filly-fooler!

She had talked with Celestia and Cadence on various occasions about her own sexual orientation and they had accepted her with open hooves as soon as she had told them, the same with her brother and parents. They all accepted her, so they'd all accept Rainbow Dash as well.

She was about to contemplate further on her predicament when a loud knock came from her castle doors. Spike opened them to see Rainbow Dash and Rarity standing before him. "Hi Rainbow, hi Rarity. Twilight is up in her room and-" they pushed past him and trotted up to the room of the purple alicorn.

They burst through the door with demanding looks on their faces. "Well?" Rarity asked her friend. "Aren't you going to speak your opinion on this matter?" Twilight glanced at the look of demanding mixed with anger in the unicorn's eyes and at the look of fear and hopelessness in the pegasus' eyes.

Twilight sighed and looked away from them, closing her eyes in thought. "You want me to say what I think, Rarity?" she started. "You want to know my REAL opinion on this ridiculous matter?" she asked, turning back to look at them. When Rarity nodded, Twilight answered angrily.

"I think, I think that Rainbow has a lot of courage to tell you all her deepest, darkest secret and then listen to you all insult her for something she had no control over! I admire Rainbow for doing that and not breaking down in the sorrow of losing her FRIENDS, who are supposed to CARE about her! I admire her for doing the very thing I couldn't do!" she yelled at her friend.

The look on Rarity's face went from shock, to horror at the implication of Twilight's last statement, while Rainbow's went from fear, to hope, to surprise. Twilight held a look of absolute fury in her two violet orbs. "I think she is the only one of you I can now call worthy of being my friend! Because she isn't prejudice over something so stupid like the rest of you! I want you out of MY castle, immediately! You can tell AJ and the rest that they are never welcome in my castle ever again! The council of friendship is hereby dissolved, PERMANENTLY!" she roared out her last word with tears streaming down her face.

The white unicorn galloped out the crystal building, heading straight for where her friends were waiting, ready to inform them of the shocking statement that Twilight had made.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the crying purple heap on the floor before her with a worried expression. "Twilight?" she croaked out worriedly. "Are you… are you okay?" she asked. The mare shook her head and glanced up at her friend. "How could they be so…homophobic?" Twilight asked back. Rainbow shook her head. "I dunno, Twi." She gave her a small smile. "Thanks, for standing up for me. You are the second person to ever do that for me."

The princess gave her a questioning glance. "My dad was the other." The pegasus interpreted. Twilight nodded in understanding and turned towards her friend completely. "So, what do you suggest we do now?" she asked worriedly.

Rainbow pondered the current situation. Their former friends would no doubt be spreading the story to the public at the moment, so it would be a bad idea to leave the safety of the crystalline walls of the palace they were in. Twilight's Royal Guard was there to defend them in case of a public riot and Twilight was more than capable of detaining the townsfolk by herself thanks to her newly enhanced power levels.

"I think I'm going to have to stay here from now on since the girls are probably going to try and attack me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Dammit! Why do I have to be so weak about this! I'm Rainbow Dash! The most awesome pony ever…" she trailed off quietly. Twilight sighed. "Rainbow, I promise we'll find a solution for all of this." The alicorn smiled at her friend. "Now, come on. We need to go eat dinner before going to bed for the night."

She started leading Rainbow toward the dining hall. "You can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms for tonight. And we'll deal with the situation tomorrow when we go see the princesses." Twilight comforted her friend. "I promise, Rainbow. We'll work something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to comment on a comment I received from seishi2.0 - there is a reason why Flutters acted like that. It's called PEER PRESSURE! Don't worry though! She isn't going to be like that in the end. Though I can't say the same for Rarity and Applejack...**

**Anyway... Enjoy, my wonderful readers, and please Read & Review! Commentary is appreciated if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbows in the Twilight<strong>

**Chapter 2: Confronting the Royal Council**

_**Twilight's Castle, Ponyville, 06:00…**_

Rainbow Dash was currently flying through the clouds above Canterlot, decked out in a Wonderbolts uniform. She smiled at the cheering crowds below her and the flyers beside her. She was about to fly down when she started shaking from an unexpected turbulence of wind. "Rainbow…" she heard a voice call. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" the mare exclaimed as she tried to regain control of her direction, to no avail.

Just before she hit the ground she heard the voice call out once more. "Rainbow!" The pegasus was startled awake by a flash of light and she leapt out of her bed. Rainbow gazed around to see Twilight on the ground, groaning in pain while holding her head with her hooves. "Twilight? What are you doing?" the cyan mare asked her friend.

"What is your skull made of, Rainbow?!" the bookworm asked back. "You could've knocked me out if it had been just slightly harder." Rainbow gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Twi. I should've told you to never try and shake me awake." Twilight shook the pain out of her head and got up. "Anyway, Rainbow, we need to eat breakfast before we go get your stuff for our trip to Canterlot." She informed.

The cyan speedster nodded and entered the bathroom attached to her room. The princess shook her head again and sighed before heading down into the dining hall to see Spike place two plates with salads and one plate with a heap of rubies and topazes on the large table. "Morning Spike." Twilight called out to her assistant.

The baby dragon looked up to see his surrogate mother standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Twilight! Breakfast is ready. Did you go get Rainbow Dash?" he asked as he sat down in front of his plate of gems. The alicorn nodded and sat down in front of one of the salads before starting to eat it. A few minutes later the Rainbow-maned pegasus entered the dining hall and sat down beside Twilight and started eating her salad.

"Mmmm…Thish ish good Shpike!" Rainbow praised while chewing. Twilight stared at the other mare with a bemused expression. The mare noticed her friend's gaze and asked "What? It ish?" before swallowing. The alicorn shook her head. "You're dining with royalty and yet you eat like a pig." She commented.  
>Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Please, Twilight. You're more than mere royalty. You're my best friend!" she exclaimed. "Besides, you know I'm not one for all that fancy nonsense." The cyan mare blushed slightly. She wouldn't admit it, but she had seen a new side to the purple bookworm after the previous day. Twilight sighed. "I suppose…"<p>

Spike entered the room and walked up to his caretaker/ surrogate mother. "Hey Twi, we have a chariot waiting in front of the castle." He notified her. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Spike. Tell them we'll be there soon." The dragon nodded and left. The two mares quickly finished their breakfast and exited the crystal castle, trotting up to the chariot and two stallion pegasi. They bowed towards Twilight.

"Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia informed us that you were to be flown to the castle in Canterlot by chariot and we are here to collect you and your friends." The one stated in a serious tone. "Yes, well… thank you, sir. It is only me and Rainbow Dash who'll be going. The others aren't too keen on being around us." Twilight said as they climbed onto the chariot.

The two guards nodded and took off into the sky towards Canterlot. Twilight closed her eyes, contemplating what she'd tell the Princesses of what had happened the day before. "Uhh… Twi?" Rainbow Dash's voice broke her train of thought. "Yes, Rainbow?" She asked back. "What are we going to do about the girls?" The voice was filled with fear and regret.

"I don't know, Dashie, but we'll figure something out, I promised." Twilight responded. Rainbow nodded and looked down. "Yeah… I know. But I don't want to hurt them, ya know? I just, I dunno, want them to apologize I guess." She sighed, making Twilight nuzzle her neck softly, causing her to blush.  
>"Don't worry, Dashie. We'll be getting help from the Rulers of Equestria!" she exclaimed. Rainbow nodded again and smiled slightly. "Thanks for everything, Twi." Twilight smiled. "C'mon, Dash! I'm just like you remember? I'm doing this for everyone who are like us." She said still smiling. Rainbow nodded and looked out of the chariot at the ground below.<p>

Twilight gazed at the rainbow-maned pegasus, feeling an unfamiliar feeling bring its way into her. It felt like a deep longing to be closer to her friend, like being on a choke chain which is tied down to the other side of a wall between the two: so close and yet so far. She couldn't figure out what it was. She'd have to ask Celestia about the feeling once she got the chance.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at Canterlot Palace they were greeted by a cohort of royal guards standing on either side of the three other members of the Royal Council, and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. The duo climbed off the chariot and Twilight was immediately hugged by her brother. "Twily! It's great to see you again." He greeted her with a happy smile.

Twilight smiled as they broke the hug. "Hi Shiny. How's Cadence and the twins doing?" Shining Armor smiled "They're doing great! Really keeping their dad awake all night…" he muttered at the end, making the purple alicorn and cyan pegasus giggle. "Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash. It is great to see you again, but we have an urgent meeting to attend to." Celestia spoke from behind the white unicorn.

They were lead into a large room decorated with a map of Equestria on one wall, and various murals of battles on the other walls. Everyone got seated around the large circular table in the centre of the room, with Celestia and Luna at the head of the table, in front of the map.

"Now, Princess Twilight, might you be so kind as to fill us in on why this meeting was called?" Celestia asked in a serious tone. Twilight coughed lightly and started her explanation. "As you all know, I'm a fillyfooler: a mare that likes other mares in the romantic sense." Everyone nodded excluding Luna who held a confused look. "Is that truly acceptable in the present time?" she asked curiously.

Celestia nodded. "Mostly, dear sister, but there are some who are sadly against it still." The princess motioned for Twilight to continue. "Yes, well… Rainbow Dash had revealed to me and the rest of the former Elements of Harmony that she was a fillyfooler as well, and they didn't take it so well." The purple alicorn sighed. "They all sided against it, and insulted Rainbow, and myself, in the process. That action had made me come to a decision to bring awareness to the fact that being a fillyfooler is not bad."

Cadence smiled at her sister-in-law. "And how do you plan to pull that off?" she asked. "Well-" "My dad'll be willing to speak about it!" Rainbow interrupted, making everyone turn to her. "And who is your father?" Celestia asked calmly as usual. "Rainbow "Rocket" Blitz, the greatest athlete from Cloudsdale excluding yours truly and the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with much exaggerated gusto.

Twilight coughed and glared at Rainbow for the interruption. "Then we'll have to meet with your dad to ask for permission before we do that." Giving a quick glance to her friend to ensure she'd stay quiet, Twilight continued. "And we could hold an annual event to promote homosexuality even! We can make it a weekly event that changes from location, much like the Summer Sun Celebration!" she finished.

Cadence and Shining nodded at the idea. "We could hold it in Canterlot this year or next year, then in the Crystal Empire, and then in Appelloosa and so on." Shining offered, finally getting a chance to speak. Celestia and Luna nodded. "Then we can have events to let people have fun like games and races and stuff like that." Luna said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash was smiling, excited about how everything was going thus far. She once again glanced towards her book-obsessed friend with a blush. She had a crush on Twilight since the time she broke her wings and Twilight introduced her to Daring Do, or at least, that was when she had started feeling that way. At first it was merely a crush, but after everything they went through it turned into more…

Celestia's voice broke the pegasus from her thoughts. "Well then, we will prepare to introduce the event to the public as soon as you two go and talk to Rainbow Blitz." She concluded the meeting and everyone exited the hall and went to the dining hall for dinner. After dinner, Twilight and Dashie were lead to a room where they both collapsed onto the bed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another update my wonderful readers! Updates are as frequent as I am able to, since I'm busy with end of year exams and I have to study... ****Anyway... Enjoy, my wonderful readers, and please Read & Review! Commentary is appreciated if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbows in the Twilight<strong>

**Chapter 3: Meeting Rainbow Blitz**

**_Canterlot Castle, 06:00, Twilight and Rainbow's room._**

Twilight awoke to the feeling of a pony snuggling against her side. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash nuzzle her shoulder while quietly mumbling to herself. The purple alicorn giggled softly and thought about what had happened during the past two days. With a sigh she got up and left to prepare for the day.

A few minutes later the cyan pegasus finally woke up from her dreams of flying beside a mystery pony and noticed she was alone in a room of the Canterlot Palace. Slowly remembering that she was there with her friend who was nowhere to be found, she leapt out of bed and looked around for her friend. Seeing she wasn't in the room, Dashie ran out the doors and down to the main breakfast hall, where she found one of the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia, sitting and eating a stack of pancakes.

"Good morning, Princess." Rainbow said with a bow. Celestia smiled at the pegasus. "Good morning to you as well, Rainbow Dash. You seem troubled?" she told the cyan mare before her. Rainbow nodded. "Have you seen Twilight by any chance?" Before Celestia could answer she was interrupted by the violet mare making her way into the dining hall. "Somepony say my name?" she asked, only to be knocked down in a fierce hug from her friend.

"Rainbow, do you mind getting off me, please?" Twilight asked, trying to escape from the deadly tight hug she was in. Rainbow let go and sat down at the table with a sheepish smile directed at the two princesses. After two servants came in and placed stacks of pancakes identical to the one before Celestia in front of the two younger mares, the three ponies decided to talk about their plans for today.

"I think we should head off to go see your dad after we finish breakfast, Dashie." Twilight told her friend. Rainbow swallowed some of the pancake in her mouth and nodded. "Uh… sure thing, Twi." Celestia, who had been watching the two, noticed there was something different going on with the cyan pegasus, whom she had been informed was usually a very brash and straightforward pony.

After they finished their breakfast, the two mares took a carriage to Cloudsdale so they could meet with Rainbow Dash's dad, Rainbow Blitz.

******_Cloudsdale Sports Stadium, 09:00_**

A navy blue stallion with a rainbow-colored mane flew at extremely fast speeds around the Cloudsdale air racing track, dashing through various loops and over other obstacles. When he passed the finish line, he pressed a button on the stopwatch around his neck and smiled when he saw his time had gotten faster.

"Dad!" he heard a voice call from behind him. Rainbow Blitz turned around to see his daughter and the newest addition to the Equestrian Royal Council standing below him on the cloud surface. He quickly swooped down and picked up the cyan mare in a hug. "Dashie!" he gave her a noogie as he hovered just above the purple alicorn.

"Dad…" Rainbow Dash moaned as she escaped her father's embrace. Rainbow Blitz shrugged and looked at her questioningly. "What? Can't your old man greet his daughter?" Dashie shook her head. "Me and Twi are here because we have something to plan out with the other princesses." She explained.

Blitz raised an eyebrow before glancing between the two mares. "Don't tell me this is for a wedding…" he said with a sly smirk. Twilight and Dash both turned crimson at the implement of his statement. "DAD!" the stallion merely laughed at his daughter's flustered expression. "Oh come off it, Dashie. You know I've been waiting for years to see you get a stable marefriend!"

Twilight coughed and decided to speak up and avoid the awkwardness that was due to follow. "Well, uh, mister Blitz, the reason why we were actually here is because after an event that hurt both myself and Rainbow Dash a few days ago, we went to the Princesses and we decided to hold an annual week-long event to promote openness about ponies sexual orientation, and we wish for you to lecture at the first event." She spoke.

Rainbow Blitz dropped to the cloud floor and raised an eyebrow. "What was the event that caused this?" he asked with a demanding tone. Dashie sighed and spoke. "I told our friends that I'm gay and they didn't take it too well. Then we found out Twi's gay as well." She informed quickly.

Her father gave her a concerned look at that. "Are you sure you're okay, dear?" he asked as he stepped closer and looked her over. Dashie groaned and pushed her dad away slightly. "I'm fine, dad! I'm not called Rainbow "Daring" Dash for nothing!" Seeing an opportunity for embarrassing his daughter, Blitz teased her. "If I remember correctly, you were named Rainbow Delilah Dash."

The cyan mare's face turned beet red at the mention of her real middle name while Twilight chuckled. "Delilah? Oh I'm going to enjoy calling you that, Dashie." She told her friend. Rainbow Dash glared at her dad and friend. "Don't you dare, Twilight."

After that, the three ponies left Cloudsdale to return to Canterlot in order to meet with the Princesses again.

**_Canterlot Palace Meeting Room, 11:30…_**

The four Princesses of Equestria, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz were seated in the meeting room, talking about their plan. "We need to have a name for the event or else it won't gain a lot of attention." Shining said. "But what could we call it?" Blitz asked. "How about "Annual Festival For Ponies Of Different Sexual Orientation?" Twilight offered. "AFFPODSO? I dunno Twi… It sounds weird." Dashie said.

Celestia sighed. "What about the Sexuality Awareness Festival?" she attempted. The unanimous agreement was surprising for the Princess of the Sun. Blitz smiled. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, what kind of events will we have at SAF?" he asked, making Dashie perk up. "It should be like a carnival! Except with presentations, games and promotive junk for everyone!" She exclaimed.

Everyone once again agreed unanimously.

**_A few hours later…_**

Once again the ponies all tiredly made their way out of the Meeting Room and off to bed. Twilight and Rainbow slept soundly, snuggling up to one another at one point in the night, both with content smiles upon their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Done with school for another month and a half. Here's the next chapter. ****Enjoy, my readers, and please Read & Review! Commentary is appreciated if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing<span>**

**_Unknown location, midnight…_**

A lone cloaked figure is seen sneaking into a small cavern. The figure trots until reaching a wall. Tapping their horn against it, the wall lifts up to reveal an ancient shrine, with nine holes in the ground around it. The figure smiles as they look at the holes. "Soon, I will free the Master, and he will wreak havoc across this puny world, MWHAHAHAHAHA!" the laughter echoed into the dark night…

**_Canterlot Royal Palace, early next morning…_**

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry purple shape snuggling itself into her neck. She gasped quietly, realizing that the shape was her only remaining friend, Twilight. She thought back to how her dad had teased them. _"I've been waiting for years to see you get a stable marefriend!"_

Dashie shook her head vigorously, banishing any thoughts of Twilight in that sense from her mind. _'No, Twi wouldn't go out with me… she'd go for a smarter pony… though she is pretty cute…'_ groaning, she slowly got up, so as not to awake the alicorn and headed to the bathroom to go shower.

Twilight herself awoke to the sound of their shower running. Knowing it was Rainbow Dash, she sighed and snuggled into the bed further, taking in a surprisingly sweet scent.

She wanted more of the scent.

It smelled of sweat, dew, a fresh breeze and the same shampoo that Twilight had seen in Rainbow's bathroom once when they had a sleepover…

…Oh.

Twilight's eyes shot open at the thoughts of the cyan speedster that flew through her mind after that, a darker purple stain lighting up her cheeks in embarrassment. She facehooved at that. _'Stupid Twilight, Bad Twilight! You can't fall for Dash! She's your best friend!'_ The purple mare sighed and decided to wait for her friend to finish up in the bathroom so she could clean up before breakfast.

A knock on their door called Twilight to go answer. She found Rainbow Blitz standing there with a smile. "Good morning, Princess Sparkle. Is Dashie up yet? I want to talk to her." The mare nodded her head. "Sorry, Mr. Blitz, but she's currently in the shower, but you can come back in a few minutes or wait out here if you'd like?"

Blitz gave her a smile. "Oh, no. it's not that important. But then I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind?" Twilight nodded once more. "Of course." She followed him and closed the door behind her. He led her to one of the empty rooms and she sat on the bed as he gazed off the balcony. "Ms. Sparkle, you might not be aware of this, but I have been asked by your sister in law, Princess Cadence, to speak with you about your relationship with my daughter."

Twilight frowned at that. "What?" the stallion sighed. "She claims that she felt romantic love radiate from the room you two use all the way from her room in the west tower. She wants me to talk to you about your feelings since I was a psychologist before I became a trainer." He explained. "So, if you'd kindly take a walk with me through the gardens…?" Unsure about what to do, the princess nodded and followed the stallion to the palace gardens.

They walked in silence until Rainbow Blitz decided to start. "How do you feel when you are with Rainbow Dash?" he asked. Twilight mulled over the question before answering. "Well… When we read together, I feel as if I'm safe, secure and happy. I feel as if I'm in an impenetrable fortress with my room being a warm, soft and safe area." Blitz nodded and moved on to his next question.

"And how did you feel when you were with your former friends?" he asked carefully, not wanting to re-open the fresh wound. "I didn't feel that way." She stated, not giving away anything about how she'd feel over the others. "Interesting." Blitz mused. "And lastly, if you had to dine with Rainbow Dash, how would you envision the location, occasion and how the two of you would act, and please be completely honest with me?" Twilight stayed quiet for a moderate amount of time, going through what she'd answer before she finally did.

"It would be on a high place, at night with no clouds. It would be a picnic with daisy sandwiches and hayfries, we would have a casual chat and stargaze together while eating, and we'd be on a…" she trailed off, unsure about what to say. The stallion raised his eyebrow and decided to press. "Twilight, if you want me to help you, you are going to have to tell me everything, so what would the occasion be?"

Twilight blushed a dark pink, accented by her purple coat, and turned away shyly. "…on a date." She said inaudibly. Blitz edged closer to her. "What was that?" the mare sighed and bowed her head. "We'd be on a date." She admitted begrudgingly. Her answer brought a smile to the navy blue stallion. "Excellent, Twilight! Now we can start helping you." She gave him a confused look. "What?"

Suddenly Cadence and Celestia landed behind the pegasus stallion. "Twily, you know I would never not help love between two ponies bloom, and the first step is to have them admit their affection, which you just completed!" The Princess of Love said, bouncing from happiness. Twilight gave her mentor a confused look. "What?" Celestia smiled back softly. "Twilight, we are going to help you and Rainbow Dash get together, because it is the right thing to do." She explained.

The purple alicorn just stood there silently, eye twitching, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. The three remaining ponies sighed and carried her back into the castle to let her rest. Blitz gave his two companions a look. "So who's going to speak with Dashie?" the looks they gave him made him sigh and shake his head. "Of course…" he muttered, leaving the two to carry Twilight to her room as he went off to find his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the another chapter as the plot begins to thicken. Read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5: the First Date<strong>_

_**Canterlot Airspace, a while later…**_

Rainbow Blitz found his daughter in the place he expected her to be: the skies above Canterlot city. The cyan mare was busy practicing her stunts again. The stallion waited patiently for her to finish practice, taking note on all the minor things she does wrong. Rainbow Dash noticed her father waiting and flew down to greet him. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

The navy blue stallion smiled at her. "Hi Dashie. I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes for your old man again." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Sure, what's up?" They flew down to a grassy patch on the mountain and sat down. "I was hoping to talk to you about your friend, Twilight." Knowing where to conversation was going, the cyan speedster held up her hooves. "Oh no, nuh-uh, Dad! I am not letting you convince me to ask Twilight out, she doesn't even feel the same." She refused.

Blitz smirked mentally, knowing she only knew half of his tricks. "What if I told you that I spoke with her before I came to find you and she told me that she'd actually consider going out with you?" he tweaked his words a bit. Rainbow Dash's head snapped towards him in surprise. "Really!? She said that?! Do you think we'd make a good-!?" she slammed her hoof on her mouth to prevent her from revealing anything else.

Her father laughed since he knew exactly what she wanted to finish with. "Yes, and yes, Dashie." He pulled her close and handed her a heavy pouch of bits. "Here, when you two get back to Ponyville, ask her out and take her to Enlacés Restaurant De Cœur. Ask for Fancy Soufflé and tell him your father is Rainbow Blitz and you want the couple's special table, he should hook you up straight away." Blitz informed her.

The cyan mare gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad, for everything." The navy blue pegasus smiled and draped a wing over her body. "C'mon Dashie, you're the only mare left in my life, I have to make sure you're happy at all times." An awkward silence befell the two after his sentence.

Rainbow Dash had never known her mother. She died shortly after her birth, and she was a lover of flying and tricks. She was also a Wonderbolt at one point as well, but quit because of her dad. Speedy Blue was a dearly-loved member of Cloudsdale's upper-class ponies, as was Rainbow Blitz.

The duo shook off the silence and flew back to the castle grounds, where a chariot was waiting to take Rainbow Dash and Twilight home. As everyone said their goodbyes, Blitz pulled Twilight aside and whispered in her ear. "Dashie's going to ask you out soon, please take care of her, and treat her well. She may seem like a tough filly, but she has a softer side too." Twilight nodded and smiled. "I will, and it was nice meeting you, Rainbow Blitz."

The stallion nodded back and waved. "Please, call me Blitz." Twilight nodded and everyone waved goodbye as the duo's chariot took off into the sky.

Rainbow and Twilight sat in silence as the afternoon sky looked down upon them. The pegasus nervously brought a hoof through her mane. "Uhh… hey, Twi?" she asked unsurely. The alicorn glanced at her friend with a smile. "Yes, Dash?" "Would you, uh, maybe like to go out for dinner tonight, ya know, as a...date?"

Twilight gave a soft smile and nodded. "I'd like that, Dashie." "You don't have to think of it as one if you- wait, what?" the pegasus gave a surprised look. The alicorn giggled and stared into her eyes. "Yes, Dashie. I would like to go out on a date with you." She said slowly, allowing the shocked mare to comprehend her answer.

Rainbow Dash gained a goofy smile on her face which she held for the rest of their flight.

When the chariot landed in front of Twilight's castle the two mares bade farewell and agreed that Dashie would pick Twilight up in the evening. Twilight was entered the castle and was greeted by her faithful servant Spike. "Hey Twilight! Fluttershy and Pinkie are waiting for you in your study. They said it was really important." He greeted her.

Spike's words made the alicorn frown since they were dead set against homosexuality, so why would they speak with her? But, she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

The two mares shot up from their seats the moment they noticed Twilight enter the room. "Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed. The princess noticed that they looked at her with regretful eyes. "You wanted to see me?" she asked in an emotionless tone. Fluttershy was hurt by the tone while Pinkie sighed, acting completely unlike herself.

"We came to apologize to you first for what meanie stupid pants we were when Dashie told us she was gay." She answered. Fluttershy nodded. "We didn't want to be shunned for not being against it. We, were stupid." She sighed. Twilight was touched by their words, which she sensed was completely sincere.

The purple mare nodded. "I accept your apology, but it's Dashie you should apologize to. She's the one you truly hurt with your denial." The other two nodded, but smiled at being forgiven. Fluttershy followed Twilight as she left the study. "Could I maybe help you get ready?" she asked in her usual shy tone. The princess smiled and nodded.

One hour later…

Fluttershy was standing behind a dressed-up Twilight Sparkle, who was wearing a yellow dress with pink accents. The dress' edge rolled up higher than it used to, just above the wearer's knees. The shy yellow mare was busy working Twilight's mane, braiding it into a French Braid. Once she was done she looked over her work. "You look absolutely beautiful, Twilight." She commented.

The princess, who had been nervous around her for the past hour, gave her a smile and finally relaxed. "Thank you, Fluttershy. You should have become a stylist." She complemented back. The shy mare blushed and hid in her mane. "Oh, I don't know about that… I just did what I thought might've looked best on you." She said shyly.

A loud knocking on the castle doors signaled Rainbow Dash's arrival. "Well, I should get going." Twilight commented with a happy sigh. The two mares walked down to the castle foyer where Twilight pulled Fluttershy into a hug. "Thanks Fluttershy. And you should apologize right now." She thanked as Spike opened the doors.

The two mares watched in awe as Rainbow Dash, dressed in a black vest, smirked at Twilight. "You ready for tonight?" her smirk fell however, when she noticed Fluttershy and Pinkie standing near her date. "What's going on here?" she asked angrily.

Not wanting to ruin the evening, Twilight stepped in front of Rainbow Dash. "Easy, Dashie. Pinkie and Fluttershy did nothing wrong, in fact, they were about to go apologize to you for what they did, right girls?" she spoke with a threatening tone as she looked back at the two guilty mares.

They nodded and stepped closer. "We really are sorry, Dashie. We were just scared of what the rest would've thought, not thinking about how much we hurt you in the process. The truth is, we aren't against homosexuality, we were just unsure what to do." Fluttershy explained softly as Pinkie nodded.

Rainbow Dash looked over the two mares for a while before pulling them into a tight hug. "Aww… I can't stay mad at you Fluttershy, and thanks for apologizing you two." She smiled, causing the other two to smile as well.

Twilight coughed, causing them to look at her, with Dashie's wings flaring out at the sight of how high the dress was. "Shouldn't we get going?" she asked the cyan pegasus. The princess nodded and allowed her date to lead her away from her castle.

Once they were a good distance away from the castle, Twilight decided to speak. "So, where are we going tonight?" she asked. Rainbow Dash blushed and checked her vest nervously. "Well, dad has an old friend to who he called in a favor. He's the head chef at Enlacés Restaurant De Cœur." The alicorn gave a surprised look at that.

"How does your dad know Fancy Soufflé?" she asked. The cyan mare shrugged. "I didn't ask." She said as they walked up to the restaurant's doors. Rainbow Dash held open the doors and allowed her date to enter first. They walked up to the front desk where a silver earth pony was dressed in a fancy suit. "Good evening and welcome to Enlacés Restaurant De Cœur, how may I be of assistance?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled at him confidently. "I'd like to speak with Mister Fancy Soufflé, please." The stallion nodded. "I will call him for you, I will be back in a minute." As he made his way to the kitchen, the two mares decided to look over the establishment. Rainbow was surprised that her dad knew someone who worked at such a fancy place.

Soon enough a brown earth pony in a white jacket and chef's hat made his way up to them. "Good evening Mademoiselles, you wished to see me?" he greeted politely. Rainbow coughed and nodded. "Yes, my dad is Rainbow Blitz, he said you'd give us the couple's special table?" she spoke unsurely.

Fancy Souffle's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, but of course! Right this way." He led them to a small table, secluded from the rest of the diners. The room was relatively small, but it had a comfortable feel to it. In the center of the room was a table with two chairs. Upon the table was fine silver cutlery, two glasses, one for a unicorn and one for a non-unicorn, and a bottle of red wine.

The chef nodded to them. "You mares may relax, I will return shortly to come take your orders." He placed two menus on the table as well before leaving.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash sat down at the table and glanced over the menus. "They have quite a collection here." The cyan pegasus stated and her date nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna order the crêpes aux épinards tomate. What about you?" she decided. The purple alicorn smiled when she found her selection. "I think I'll have the red-pepper soufflé." She quickly mulled over Rainbow's choice before looking up at her in shock.

"You know Prench?" she asked in surprise. The pegasus blushed and nodded. "Yeah, my dad's kinda wealthy, so he did quite a few trips to other places in Equestria. One time he took me with him to Prance and I decided to learn Prench, just so I knew what ponies were saying."

Twilight was impressed. Before she could comment, however, Fancy Soufflé made his appearance. "Are you mares ready to order?" he asked with a smile. Twilight and Rainbow nodded. "My date would like the red-pepper soufflé and I would like your delectable crêpes aux épinards tomate. Would you mind opening and pouring our wine for us as well, please?" Rainbow ordered.

The chef smiled and opened the bottle, pouring them half-full glasses of wine. "The sauvignon blanc had a good year for this specific bottle, I am sure you will approve." He said before leaving them alone once again. The two mares sipped the wine to find it was delicious. Rainbow set down her glass and decided to ask a question.

"So, Twi, where do you see yourself in about six years?" she asked carefully. Twilight set down her glass and mulled over her answer. "If you asked me that question three years ago, I'd say I would've been teaching as Canterlot's finest magical institute, but now…" she sighed. "Now I'd say probably with a special mare, and we'd adopt and raise a foal together, living happily while still doing tasks for Celestia, maybe even rule over an area of land like the other Princesses."

"Am I that special mare?" the words left the pegasus' mouth before she could stop it. Twilight blinked in surprise as the speedster blushed. A smile fell on the alicorns face as she answered. "I don't know, but if you work at it, you might be." She answered as her smile turned coy.

The two mares continued their chat even when their food arrived. They talked about their plans for the future, their dreams, hopes and wishes. As they finished the food, they declined the offer for desert and Rainbow paid for the meal in full. Twilight was shocked that Rainbow was actually the daughter of one of Cloudsdale's elite citizens, but didn't change her opinion of the mare.

Soon they were taking a walk through the quiet streets of Ponyville, chatting about their separate childhoods.

"So then I told her, "If you want to mess with somepony, try someone who won't get revenge." After that I bucked her in the face and flew back home." Rainbow laughed as she finished her story. Twilight giggled along happily. "I can't believe she'd actually attempt that with someone like you!" the pegasus nodded. "Yeah, I- Wait, do you hear that?" she interrupted her sentence when she hear a foal shivering quietly near them.

Twilight and Rainbow looked around for the cause until they spotted a grey lump shivering in an alleyway. They moved closer to the lump to see that it was a weathered old blanket, full of tears and holes. Rainbow carefully removed it to see a small orange filly with a purple mane shiver from the cold in her sleep.

With a single glance at each other in agreement, Twilight picked the little filly up and they headed to the castle as quickly as they could.

Once they arrived, Twilight took the filly up to her room and placed her in the bed, draping her warm sheets over the filly's body. Rainbow Dash stared at the filly she knew so well, the filly who called herself Dash's number-one fan. 'Why was she sleeping in an alley? Doesn't Scoots have parents?' she asked herself mentally.

Noticing the adult pegasus' turmoil, Twilight nudged her cheek caringly. "Don't worry Dash, she'll be fine. Let's go and get some rest, okay?" when Rainbow Dash nodded, Twilight led her to her room before going back to her own to watch over Scootaloo.

'We'll figure this out in the morning.' She thought as she looked over the filly's sleeping form. 'We have to…'

**_While all that was happening... _**

Fancy Soufflé quietly made his way into the office behind the restaurant. He trotted to the table and wrote something on a piece of parchment. With a flash of red magic, the letter was sent to its receiver. 'Let us hope that it is truly not happening... the prophesy can't happen yet! I hope we can at least be prepared to stop it. Oh gods, save us all.' he thought worriedly as he glanced out of the window. 'Without Timekeeper, we're going to need it...'


End file.
